The Seed of Tunarbos
.| next = }} This quest scales to the level of the character! Simplified steps # Go to Peat Bog from Antonica (78.2s) # Zone to Vermin's Snye (24.2s) # Zone to The Down Below (12.6s) # Invis/Stealth up # Zone to Elddar Grove (13.8s) # Head around the wall north, then face the shop, go to the south and on the south face you will see a clickable wooden door in the floor. Click that to zone in. (21.8s) # Once in, go to the back right of the room and kill the chef in the corner. # Collect the Cooking Oil from on the barrel next to the cooker. # Invis/Stealth and head upstairs, and kill the warden. # Collect the key from his treasure chest # Go downstairs # Right click the door and unlock # Open & go through the door # Kill the gardener # Click the barrel twice (91.9s) # Get yourself killed provided your quest says it's completed (39.2s) # Revive in antonica and get your +5k faction. (15.7s) (TOTAL TIME: 4 minutes 57.9s) NOTE: Placed time in seconds in brackets after each step, just to show how quick it really is. Steps # Go to Elddar Grove. If you are level 70, the easiest way is to go from Antonica is to swim to bell on docks, go to the Baubleshire, exit into Elddar Grove. Lower level players will be instantly killed by guards if they attempt this. On PvP servers or for lower level players go from Antonica -> Peat Bog -> Vermin Snye -> Down Below -> Eldar Grove. # From Gol M'Tun head south-southwest to the underwater zone to The Peat Bog (Note: If doing at low-levels: 10/15 - be cautious of monster aggro underwater). # Once in The Peat Bog, head south (to avoid wall obstacle) and then east towards Vermin's Snye . Warning: There is a level 25 Heroic guard that patrols near the Peat Bog>>Antonica zone. Be wary if making this trip at a low-level, regardless of scout class or not (read here for notes on how Stealth works in relation to aggro and monster levels). # Next, zone to The Down Below; this zone will be straight ahead of you after zoning from Vermin's Snye. In The Down Below, you will exit from a grate on the floor. Head east immediately towards what looks like a dead end with sewer grates either side. One of the grates is your ticket to Elddar Grove. # As you zone turn right and pass the wall. You are facing the bow shop. Locate the guard. Now according to where the guard is go left or right accordingly of the bow shop so that you are as far away as possible to him. Stand on the corner without the guard seeing you, play with the camera and click the door to get in. NOTE: You do not enter the shop through the regular entrance door...rather enter the basement door (looks like the entrance to the tradeskill instances) which is located on the south side of the shop. (Location is 578, -17, -402) NOTE: The guard can't see stealth. #To proceed through the door opposite to you , you need a key from a Tunarian Alliance warden, hiding behind a bookcase. upstairs behind an alcove. #*If you dont have invisibility or stealth, you will need to clear aggressive mobs before going upstairs. #Go downstairs and and take the flask which is on the barrel next to the stove at . Taking the flask will break invisibility, so clear a Tunarian Alliance chef next to the flask first. (The chef isn't always there, so situation varies.) #Unlock the door (by right-clicking on it). #Go through the door and detonate the barrel at . #*You may need to kill a Tunarian Alliance gardener there first. # Return to Gol M'Tun. Note: You can avoid fighting all but 3 mobs with invis/stealth or Chameleon potions and careful movement. Kill the 2 plants by the entrance. Grab the oil from as far away as allowable. Invis and head upstairs. Kill the Warden for the key. Unlock door, detonate the barrel and run out of the instance. 10 minutes and two or three invis Tops. Warning: Don't assume your Invisibility will hold up when zoning into the instance. More often than not, it doesn't hold. Rewards * * *